Too Tired
by magicmumu
Summary: Myka conforts Helena after the events of Buried. Slightly AU, Helena isn't evil. Myka/Helena femslash. UPDATE! Replaced content, so the whole story is in there now!


Too Tired

by Erin Griffin

Fandom: Warehouse 13

Pairing: Myka/HG

Disclaimer: SyFy owns them

Prompt: Post Buried, hurt/comfort, HG didn't go bad. Waking up in an compromising position.

Myka was tired. She lay motionless in her bed, waiting for Morpheus to come and get her, but he wasn't interested in her that night. She shifted slowly onto her other side as images of fire and blades inside a forgotten Warehouse threatened the lives of her old friend, her new friend, and- perhaps- her enemy turned friend. She wasn't sure what to think of everything that happened that day, but she was thinking about it. Alot. She shifted again, this time onto her back before a sound came that made her pause. At first she thought it was Pete, her ferret, making noise in his cage, but she was wrong.

Listening a little more closely, she could hear the small noises she was familiar with as Pete rustled in his cage whatever the little guy was doing, but what she heard wasn't from within her room. She leaned against the wall next to her bed, and there, it happened again. A sniffle came from Helena's room, and then a small sound of a sob that must have been muffled by a pillow or a hand. Myka frowned in concern. Helena had been quiet on the way back from Cairo, and the brunette was sure she was angry with Myka for waking her from the visions of her daughter. What else was Myka to do? Could someone really blame her for that, when it was apperent they were in a trap? Myka wanted to say something to the other woman all the way back, but she couldn't seem to find her voice, and so she didn't. She allowed for Helena to stew in the events of the day, just like everyone else at the Warehouse did as soon as they got back. Myka listened for a moment, quickly realizing that Helena's sobs weren't dying down, and part of her told her to go comfort the other woman. She feared rejection and Helena's anger, but then that strange part of her insisted- got pushy really. 'Go to her, damn it!' it seemed to say inside of her.

It was that feeling, that pull to the other woman that made Myka get up and slowly move to her door. She opened the door handle slowly , guiding it back to its original position as to not make a sound and alert anyone else that she was still up. She took the two or three steps neccisary to Helena's room, and knocked softly on the door twice. The noise died quickly before Myka heard the pad of a footstep and the door opened. Helena seemed somewhat surprised to see her, but then she looked over at the wall that connected both women's rooms. She then looked back at Myka with a look of guilt that momentarily covered the sadness there. "I've been keeping you up. I'm sorry."

"I was already awake. I'm too tired to sleep, really, I..." Myka looked down for the slightest of moments before she looked up again and said, "It seems neither of us should be alone right now, so..." Myka couldn't seem to get out the request for Helena's company. Helena seemed a little surprised, but hid it quickly. She slowly took a step back to allow Myka in. HG hadn't been to bed; Myka recognized the neatly folded sheets done up in the way only Leena did it, and the agent saw the placement of the locket on Helena's nightstand, the chain dangling off of it as the picture of Christina lay open. Myka resisted the urge to run a finger along the gold of the locket, to place the chain respectfully back on the table where it belonged.

Helena watched Myka's movements as she walked slowly towards the bed and stood at the foot of it, waiting for something, waiting for Helena. The raven haired woman took her own steps to the side of the bed and moved the blanket and top sheet back. She looked to the agent, who seemed slightly unsure, before Myka climbed into the bed and moved over towards the left side. Myka lay on her back as Helena's shadow fell over her, and then waited as the other woman also got into the bed. Helena twisted her body so that she turned out the lamp, and then she settled into the blankets, careful that they didn't touch. They lay in silence for many moments as each woman got used to the presence of another body in a bed next to them. After a while, Myka shifted to her side to face Helena. The other woman did the same. They looked into eachother's eyes before Myka found the courage to say what she'd wanted to say all night. "I'm sorry I tore you from Christina," she said softly.

"Oh, Myka... You thought I was angry at you for that?" Helena asked. Myka gave the smallest of shrugs, but she nodded as well a second later. "How can I be angry at you? You saved my life. I admit that the pain... But that isn't entirely why I cry now." This confused Myka, and she wondered if she should ask what it was that bothered Helena if not the loss of her child. "When you came- with Agent Latimer- do you remember what I was looking at?"

"Yes, an orb. I thought it was the power source for Warehouse 2," Myka replied.

"It's something else entirely- I am not sure what, but it was what I saw there..." Helena swallowed. "What I saw told me that there was no way of saving or holding my Christina without dire consequences that I... I just..." A tear glistened in the smallest amount of light that was in the room, and Myka watched, frozen as it fell down the side of Helena's face. Myka placed a hand on Helena's shoulder and rubbed up and down to show the other woman that she was there in the only way she knew how. She tried to keep the pity off of her face, but she just couldn't help it. She could only hope that Helena couldn't see her face in the darkness. Her hand stopped moving, but stayed over Helena's wrist, which lay between them on the bed. There was a shuddered breath, and then there was silent breathing. It was almost like an unspoken contest to see who could stay up later, but after a while, Myka couldn't tell if Helena had fallen asleep, as her eyes drooped closed and Morpheos finally found her.

The next morning, Myka was first aware of how warm she was. And tingly. Especially down there. When she opened her eyes, she was still blinded. It took her sleep-addled mind to realize that the darkness was caused this time by a curtain of soft black hair. Myka moved one hand to it, only to find it was trapped. She moved the other hand, and it freely rose to clear her face of the strands. She shifted her head downwards slightly. She was greeted with the sight of Helena practically straddling her side, one knee draped over both of Myka's. Helena's head lay on Myka's chest as her left arm draped over the brunette's abdomen, a hand rested lightly on her hip. Myka's shirt had risen up a bit in the night, and the brunette was painfully aware of Helena's breathing as she exhaled, the slight breeze moving over her skin. Part of Myka wanted to wake the other woman, but she knew she would have felt badly about it immediately, as they both hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Though there was now light coming through the window now, the light blue of early dawn, the two women had barely more than a nap. Still, Myka tried to stay frozen, but with each breath Helena took, she wanted to squirm. She bit her lip and tried to meditate, but it was no use.

Helena, who felt her human pillow move, slowly woke, her eyes slightly squinted as she took stock of everything. She knew she was in her own room, but she felt another body, which momentarily confused her own groggy mind. She lifted her head slowly and looked up, seeing Myka give her a small embarressed smile. Helena blinked. "I seemed to have slept on you. I'm sorry about that."

"Eh-" Myka said, but stopped, not knowing what to say. Helena moved her knee off of Myka's legs, and the brunette was almost disappointed before she realized that Helena hadn't moved anymore than that.

"I admit, though, I don't wish to move."

Myka was silent for a second before she put a hand through Helena's hair, using it as a comb to smoothe some of it down. Helena's head went back down to Myka's chest, and Myka's fingers continued to run through the long raven hair. Though it wasn't needed, Myka said, "You don't have to." Helena sighed, and Myka remembered the earlier predicament. "Uh- actually-" Myka said, using her free hand to pull down her pajama top. Helena had to shift slightly so that the agent could move the material, which covered Myka's stomach and parts of her hand, still placed loosely on the agent's hip. "There. NOW you don't have to move."

"Perfect," Helena said in such a way that it sounded like a sigh of contentment, and as her fingers continued to move through the writer's hair and over the other woman's scalp, Myka couldn't help but to agree.

End


End file.
